Wireless phones have been very popular devices with consumers. A wireless phone may download one or more applications from an application store to their wireless phone and invoke one or more application. Examples of applications include games, photo editing software, and social networking applications. Sometimes applications designed specifically for mobile deployment on mobile operating systems are referred to as “apps.” However, the term application refers in general to any program that a computing device may execute that includes a series of instructions to accomplish a given task. Sometimes, tasks that users want to accomplish are tasks related to health care and medical treatment. Some applications may be developed specifically for use by various parties in managing information related to health care tasks, such as helping a patient to monitor a condition, allowing a doctor to gather and analyze information to treat patients more effectively, or allowing health care companies, such as pharmaceutical companies, to aggregate data and draw conclusions that support their business.